Snopuff
by Digital Skitty
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a feline scorned.


Author's Note: I don't know if I'm allowed to enter twice, but this is (probably) one of two submissions for Delmara's Espeon-chiller contest.

And, yes, Snopuff is my cat's name, but I cannot see why I can't use it for a story as well.

--------------

_You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you_  
-Room of Angels from Silent Hill 4

--------------

I gave you everything! Everything! My love, my adoration, even some of the Pidgey and Rattata I caught. And you just abandoned me. I had protected you, and you just ran from me in my time of need. Well I'll show you. I'll show you all…Ninetales aren't the only pokemon who may curse a wicked person.

--------------

"I…I feel so bad…" The girl said softly, her head in her hands. "It was all my fault…I just left her there like that…it was horrible…"

"Shh, shh. It wasn't your fault." The boy replied, his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "There was nothing you could've done. It was just Snopuff's time…" And the girl turned, nuzzling into his shoulder, sobbing loudly. He stroked her light hair, rocking her gently.

--------------

Two hours earlier, that very same couple was at the park. Only another was with them. Snopuff the Espeon. She was named so for the light fur that covered her body. It was still purple, but a faint lavender. The color wasn't unheard of in the Espeon species, just somewhat rare.

"I'll see you later, alright?" the boy bid his farewells, bowing out of the scene. The girl and Espeon were alone in the park now, stained crimson with the setting sun.

"Hmm…Snopuff, maybe we should go now." The Espeon sensed the girl's tension. "It's getting pretty dark out, and mom'll butcher us both if we don't make it home for dinner again." A change in her emotions. She was a bit happier now, after the joking was done. Snopuff nodded her agreement, standing up.

The girl's home was just down the block from the park, a quick walk for them. They only had to cross one street, and they were one sidewalks after that. A relatively safe, short journey. Well, at least it was short.

Snopuff's large ears perked up. A car was coming, quickly. It seemed as if the driver was what the humans called 'drunk'…Looking over, her girl was just now crossing the street. That car would hit her.

The blue vehicle screeched around the corner, swerving crazily onto sidewalk and the median. Her girl had just now noticed it, not fifty yards from the speeding car. The car would hit her. Jewel flashing, Snopuff foresaw blood splattered everywhere, police lights flashing, horrified looks…her future sights were never wrong, but they could be manipulated. And if she needed to give her life for her girl, Mew help her, Snopuff sure as heck would.

The Espeon sensed great confusion and fright with her whiskers as she head butted her girl out of the street. The girl fell onto the sidewalk, head whipping around to see what had just happened. A screech of brakes, a yowl, a loud thunk.

The blue car lay broken and bent, crashed into a streetlight. Steam was starting to issue forth from under the hood, and the driver stumbled out, clutching a bleeding shoulder and looking very frightened. Snopuff was no where in sight.

"_Prrrrrr…_" The girl whipped around to see Snopuff sitting daintily on the fence behind her, licking a hurt paw. But she appeared none the worse off. Mostly through psychic communication, the girl expressed her thanks, her worry, while Snopuff told her that she had teleported out of the way the second the van hit her. So thus she escaped with only a minorly wounded paw.

Snopuff sensed great relief from her girl. She felt a deep satisfaction that she had earned such respect and love from her, and managed to manipulate her vision with only the small amount of blood lost when her shoulder was first hit. She loved being psychic sometimes.

"Oh, good girl, Snopuff…" The girl lifted the pale Espeon up, cuddling the feline. "You're such a good little pokemon, so kind and smart…" She walked as she cooed, stroking the lavender fur.

Snopuff's ears perked up. Danger ahead. Really bad danger, worse than that stupid car. She meowed impatiently, trying to pull away from her girl, waving her forked tail toward the other side of the road, the other, safer sidewalk. The girl emanated confusion. Snopuff mewed more anxiously, struggling to be able to help her girl once more.

But it was too late.

--------------

Police were still cleaning up the site. Lights flashing, scene roped off with yellow tape, several people staring in shock as they passed by. Blood was spattered everywhere, and two large body bags were being loaded onto a truck heading to the morgue. No one noticed the smaller bag. They were too focused on the blood. The staggering amount of blood spattered on the sidewalk and brick walls drew their complete and utter attention.

The alley was now deserted, of course. Policemen meandered around the entrance, but they didn't want to go any farther toward the true murder site. The only witness they could gather was in such a state of shock most of them didn't want to know what happened.

The witness, a girl no older than fifteen, was rocking back and forth over by the corner of one of the buildings connected to the alleyway. A boy, presumably her boyfriend, was comforting the poor girl. Her wounds had been tended to; she would be alright. Physically, anyway.

"Curse…she…curse…oh no…" The girl was mumbling. She was officially in shock now, and her rocking was slowing down; not a good sign. The paramedics on the scene were trying to detach her from the boy, but to no avail. She started screaming hysterically, pulling away from both medics and boy.

"Sedate her! We need to calm her down!" one of the doctors shouted, holding desperately onto her flailing wrist. But suddenly, the girl froze. Her mouth opened slightly, in a silent scream, and her eyes widened. She looked like she was about to back up a step or two, but the paramedic behind her wouldn't allow her to move further.

"No…no…no…I'm sorry…no…please, no! I'm sorry, I really am!" she had started screaming again, thrashing wildly. Her eyes were wide and blank in terror, and she was beginning to growl as she struggled against the man. She was acting just like a frightened, cornered animal. Something was scaring her. Badly.

--------------

I had protected you. I had taken the bullet, as you humans say, for you. And you just ran off.

I had protected you. I tried to warn you, to get you to cross the street to safety. But you ignored me.

I had protected you. I committed a terrible sin to try to help you. And you just screamed in horror.

I had protected you. I had loved you, warned you, saved you. But you did none of those things for me.

And I just want you to know…I had protected you. And this was the thanks I got.

--------------

Waiting in that alley were a couple of thugs, bored and wanting some fun. They heard the girl before she had even spotted the alley. Planning on robbing her, beating her, possibly worse, they gathered at the mouth of the alley, lying in wait. What they hadn't counted on was the pale Espeon traveling with the girl.

Before the girl even had a chance to scream, one of the potential muggers was down, never to get up again. The Espeon was snarling in the girls arms, landing lightly on her lavender paws as the girl dropped her in fright. The forehead jewel of the feline was glowing brightly, as the psychic pokemon launched another Psychic attack. This time, it missed fatally wounding any of them, but it grazed one of the men on the shoulder, and he collapsed. The girl was screaming hysterically in the background, and the Espeon sensed one of the thugs going for her with the twitch of a whisker.

The man was down before the girl realized he was going for her. The feline had turned around for the assault, however, which left both her and the girl open for their own attack.

The bullet only nicked an ear as the demonic feline turned around, eyes aglow. It must've been a distraction, however, or at least turned into one. Another man was advancing on the frightened girl. He drew a knife, glinting in the moonlight. No one had time to think. A painful yowl cut through the silent night.

The man was pushed backwards by an ill-aimed Psybeam, and the Espeon collapsed in front of the girl, knife handle sticking out of her ribcage.

--------------

_No…no…please don't leave me…Pick me up and run away…I can't get up, please help me…don't back away from me…_

--------------

The Espeon staggered to her feet, blood trickling out of her mouth as well as the wound. As she turned, the knife's point was visible on the other side of her thin body. Her normally pale fur was stained dark with gore.

Silently, fearfully, the girl backed up, hand over her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes.

--------------

_No…don't look at me like that! I'm not frightening, I'm not scary, I'm only wounded! Please…I will make it if you just help me! I'm begging you, my love!_

--------------

The thugs had departed, police sirens signaling the coming authorities. A man was standing across the street, cell phone in hand and one hand on the doorknob to his apartment. But no one noticed him; all eyes were on the blood. Dripping, dark, crimson liquid…all over. The girl's legs and shoes were covered, the men were, the ground was…and the lavender Espeon was now scarlet.

Sobbing, the girl backed up, blood all over her face from where her hands had touched. Her hands were covered; she might as well have committed the murder herself.

--------------

_Don't…please…you…can…help…if…you…no…you're not…going to…help…you…can't…betray…my love…my trust…you…BETRAYAL!_

--------------

Jewel flashing, the feline snarled loudly, fur rising in rage. Ears were pinned to the back of her head, forked tail frizzing out, claws out and ready for more blood. Snopuff was angry.

--------------

_Betrayal! Blood spilt! Murderer! Betrayal! Witch! Love gone! Sins committed! Betrayal! BETRAYAL OF TRUST! BETRAYAL OF LOVE! BETRAYAL OF ME!_

--------------

Normally calm, violet eyes were now wild and blank with ferocity. The feline was frothing at the mouth, snarling inhumanly. She was slowly advancing on the frightened girl, each step sapping more and more of her precious blood, breath and life. Blood positively gushed out of both mouth and wound, running down both front paws and staining her fur.

--------------

_Betrayal! Betrayal…! You betrayed me…you shall pay. Crimes never go unpunished, conniving human! _

--------------

The Espeon collapsed onto her side, panting heavily. The fall pushed the blade deeper into her chest. The girl was rooted to the spot in fright, tears streaming down her cheeks and mixing with the blood on her hands and face. The diluted blood dripped down onto the ground as the girl released a dry sob.

Snopuff was still trying to move towards the traitorous girl, hissing quietly. Finally, she lay still. The girl took a single step forward, wondering if her beloved pet was dead.

A long, keening wail split the night. Snopuff shut her bloodstained mouth for the last time after completing her cry. She closed her eyes, and the jewel's glinting stopped once and for all.

--------------

_A curse upon you and all those you love, girl._

--------------

"S-Snopuff…no…" The girl whispered, the paramedics scrambling for something to sedate her with. "I…no…"

"_Shut your lying, deceitful mouth, human._" The ivory Espeon spat from atop the ambulance. Her scarlet eyes glinted maliciously. "_I may be a spirit now, human, but I can still cause harm to you and fulfill my curse…_"

"No…I…I didn't…please…no…" _You can't. You can't do this to me, Snopuff._

"…_You want to bet I can't do anything…?_" Snopuff turned casually to the concerned boy.

"No…no…please…I didn't…do anything…"

"_EXACTLY!_" roared the feline. Suddenly, the boy fell over. His eyes were blank, and a small trickle of blood made its way down his chin. One of the paramedics swore loudly as he saw the boy collapse, and when he went to check for a pulse, he swore again.

"He's dead." the paramedic reported gravely, looking away. "Strangest thing…he was just standing there…"

"No…" the girl whimpered, new tears rolling down her cheeks. "No…why…why did you…do that…?"

The Espeon was silent for a long time. "_I loved you…I had protected you. You backed away in fear when you could've helped me. Why did you do that?_" she challenged, lips curling in contempt.

"I…I didn't…no…it was…too late…"

"_It wasn't._" Snopuff stated simply. "_…When they sedate you, I could easily kill you and it would seem as if an accident._"

"Please…don't…" The girl whispered helplessly, sinking to her knees. The figure atop the ambulance didn't waver, despite her willing for it to disappear.

"…_Don't concern yourself over saving your precious self. I won't kill you. …But when I get done with you…you'll wish I had._"

--------------

Her dreams are filled with the pain of being killed, mutilated, and maimed over and over. She always awakes drenched in a cold sweat that always turns into cold blood.

Her parents, her sister, her brother, her friends, they are all dead and gone. Everyone she has ever cared for is dead. Even plants she touches die.

The albino spirit is always following her. Making horrible comments, biting at her ankles, growling at her, always there. The doctors have no idea. They think she has just been through some severe situations, and has severe trauma or some nonsense like that. Every time she cries, no tears are shed. Only blood. Every time she drinks anything, it turns to blood in her mouth. Aside from the tears, no one saw any blood on her when she drank, awoke in the cold 'sweat', or even was supposed to bleed. Her wrists had many scars, but none of them ever bled. She had tried to kill herself, but the Espeon's spirit always prevented it in one way or another.

"Please…let me die…"

"_Never. You will feel the effects of my curse forever._"

"Why…?" She asked, sobbing. The crimson tears trickled down her face from her bloodshot eyes, and the girl buried her face in her hands. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"…" The Espeon was silent for a moment, as if thinking about it. "_…You betrayed me when I had protected you. Now I am merely lifting my protection, subjecting you to a very harsh reality without comfort._" The girl sobbed harder in response. "_I had protected you…and you betrayed me. A simple and harsh reality._"

"I'm sorry!" The girl cried loudly. "I'm so sorry!"

"…_No you aren't…_"

"Yes I am! I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Snopuff! Please forgive me!" The girl wailed. Her bloody tears splattered everywhere, save for the area the spirit inhabited.

"…_You haven't called me Snopuff in a long time…_" The feline murmured. "_…Still…I don't want your repentance, I never did. The only thing I ever wanted…was love…_"


End file.
